This is a proposal for the renewal for another five years of the existing Centers Award administered by the Carolina Population Center. The proposal requests a continuation of core research services support in four areas encompassed by the existing award: (1) research development and coordination, (2) publication services, (3) library and reference services, and (4) demographic and technical support. Increased support is requested in the latter two areas, reflecting the changing directions and needs of the Center.